To Be With You Again
by i heart kellan
Summary: Robin and Patrick broke up three years ago when Patrick just didn’t want children in his life. Now that Robin is actually back for good, Patrick’s determined to get the woman he loves back in his life even though she has a two-year old son named Ryland L
1. This is just the start!

So, I wrote this one shot for a challenge on this other board, and I thought I would post it here. I really hope you will like what I have come up with. As you can, this is Patrick and Robin getting back together. This is a one-shot, so enjoy this lovely story! I don't really write one-shots, but hey, this is my second one… The second part of this one shot will be up later.

--

Time Period: it takes place right after Patrick & Robin broke up in September.  
Basic Plotline: Robin and Patrick broke up three years ago when Patrick just didn't want children in his life. Now that Robin is actually back for good, Patrick's determined to get the woman he loves back in his life even though she has a two-year old son named Ryland Lucas Scorpio. Can he really get the woman he loves back in his life?

--

**September 13, 2011**

Robin just could not believe that she was actually here in Port Charles once again on the anniversary of Patrick's and her breakup, as well, as her son's birthday, and she wasn't even sure if this was such a bright idea, either. She looked down at her little boy and she couldn't help herself but to smile at her little boy. She had gone to a sperm bank to get artificially inseminated. Not having a clue what this man was like that gave her son his green eyes, she gripped his hand a little tighter when they walked into Kelly's. Immediately, she led them to a table, ordering them each a slice of chocolate cake.

"Mommy, you okay?" Ryland asked his mother, as he then saw a slice of cake be put right in front of him, and he immediately got excited. "Oooh, cake!"

Giggling softly, she simply nodded her head. "I'm fine, Ry."

_"Robin, I don't want to settle down or be domesticated. And I'm sorry, but I don't look at you as the mother of my future children, because I don't want kids. And if you need to find the guy that is the future father of your children, then I'm sorry, but that's not me."_

For the past three years, those words kept on echoing in her ears repeatedly, and she took a bite of the chocolate cake from her plate. So much had happened to her in the last three years. She had kept close to her friends like Elizabeth, Emily, Lainey, and Kelly. Elizabeth would always bring up Patrick any time she called to tell her the fact that Patrick wasn't dating anyone. He would just sleep with women, which didn't make things any better for Robin. He was still being intimate with women.

Looking around the diner of Kelly's, she noticed that it had barely changed. There were a few new pictures on the wall but that was about it.

In a way, little Ryland reminded her of Patrick of how happy he looked at times when he would eat.. God, she couldn't even get her life together because all she could think about was Patrick Drake. When Jason and she had broke up before, it was never this hard, and she wasn't sure she liked this at all. Looking back to Ryland, she watched him take bite after bite, and she had to laugh at the sight.

"Are you enjoying your birthday so far, baby?" Robin asked her son, as she took another bite of her chocolate cake.

"Yes Mommy, I am!" Ryland said, as he looked up from his cake to his mother, who began to clean his mouth from the chocolate.

Smiling over at Jared, she pulled out the wet napkin from her purse, and she cleaned his mouth of the chocolate.

"Ew, that tastes nasty," Ryland said with a shake of his head and he looked at his mother before he took a sip of his milk.

"You're supposed to taste it," Robin laughed, as she ruffled up his dark locks upon his head. "Now, do you want to get out of here so we could go ahead to the toy store?"

"Do I get to pick anything I want, Mommy?" Ryland asked, as he finished his milk, wiping away the milk mustache with the sleeve of his shirt.

"If that's what you want, we can do that," Robin said, as she stood up to her feet, and she helped Ryland out of his seat, smiling down at him when she grabbed his hand. "You ready to get going, big guy? We are going to get you anything you want, sweetheart."

"YAY!" Ryland said with excitement, as he dragged his mother out of Kelly's to get to his birthday gift.

Hours Later

After spending an hour at 'Toy Palace' with her son, Robin had decided to go for a walk while Mac watched Ryland for a little while. Sure, it was her son's birthday, but it was also the day that Patrick and her had broken up, and it still hurt her to think of this day. Ryland was a lot like Patrick more than she realized, especially after the gift he had chose at the toy store. He had chosen a toy racecar track. She didn't want to buy it but he had protested that was what he wanted.

Approaching the docks, Robin took a deep breath, and then took a seat on the bench where Patrick and she would always come after a date or just to talk.

"I never would have believed that you were back but here you are – in the flesh."

Robin sighed, as she heard that voice, and she lifted her head when she saw Patrick standing in front of her with his hands on his hips – that same pose he would always retain any time they would be in some argument or when he would be right.

"Hi Patrick," Robin said, as she looked past him into the water towards Nikolas's home – Wyndemere. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

"I live here… remember? I should be asking you that question. You left three years ago," Patrick stated, as he ran a hand through his dark locks, his eyes never leaving Robin's.

"Ryland and I live here now. I want Ryland to know his family here, and besides, Uncle Mac's been dying to see his grandson for a while, so here I am," Robin said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I have really missed Port Charles more and more. I never should have left in the first place because we were broken up. I really should have stayed here in my hometown."

"Oh, I see," Patrick said, as he looked down at Robin, and he noticed a certain glow to Robin. "You look great by the way."

"Um, er, uh thanks," Robin stuttered out, as she placed her hands in her lap when she watched Patrick take a seat on the bench right beside her.

Patrick occasionally stared over at Robin, noticing how beautiful she looked. He had to admit that even though she had given birth to a son nevertheless, she still looked great. Hell, he wouldn't have guessed she had a kid until Elizabeth approached him at the hospital to tell him that she was pregnant.

_**February 18, 2009**_

Patrick was moping around the hospital. He had already snapping a few nurses, who had tried to hit on him, but it was all because he was hoping that Robin would come through those elevator doors one day. It had been five months since he had seen her and he was starting to get worried. He just couldn't help it, as Robin was the first woman he had really cared about.

"Patrick?"

Turning around on his heel, he only saw that it was Elizabeth Spencer, and he raised an eyebrow. He wasn't sure what she wanted but he knew it had to be important. Why else would Nurse Spencer approach him if it wasn't important? After all, maybe it was about Robin.

"Yes Nurse Spencer, how can I help you?" Patrick asked, keeping his voice in a professional tone.

"I got some news to share with you," Liz told him, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't know how to tell you this but –"

"Is Robin okay?"

"Oh yeah – both Robin and the baby are perfectly normal right now," Liz said, as she lifted her face from the ground, and then looked into Patrick's brown eyes. "Robin's five weeks pregnant."

Patrick felt like he was going to faint and he leaned back against the wall right next to the elevator panel, closing his eyes briefly before reopening them.

"Are you – okay, Patrick?" Liz asked, as she looked over at him.

"She's pregnant, Liz? Are you sure?"

"Well yeah, she just called me after a doctor's appointment. She's so excited, Patrick," Liz told Patrick, as she placed her hands in the pockets of her scrub pants.

"Uh, thank you," Patrick said, as he walked away from Liz, thoughts of Robin being pregnant rummaging through his head.

**September 13, 2011**

"Robin, I have really missed you," Patrick blurted out, as he looked over at Robin, who looked at him in shock. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Why did you have to say that?" Robin sighed, as she moved away from him, and she crossed her legs. "You always have to say things like that, knowing very well that I –"

"You're just afraid!" Patrick bellowed, as he looked over at her when she moved away from him.

"Afraid?! Look who's talking – the man that told me flat out he didn't want to become a father!" Robin said with a shake of her head, as she leaned back against the bench. "Why are you doing this, Patrick?"

"Robin, I miss you, and the thought of not sharing a life with you scares the hell out of me," Patrick told her, as he grabbed her hand in his.

Looking down at their intertwined fingers that were laced together, Robin wasn't sure if she could go down that road with Patrick Drake ever again, especially with Ryland being in the picture. Sliding her hand out of his, she took a deep breath.

"I am just not sure if I could go down that road again. I have a son now, Patrick. He gets attached to people very easily and I know he will get that way with you. I just can't do this again," Robin sighed, as she felt the tears swelling inside of her eyes. "This isn't about me anymore."

"Robin, I know you love me still, just like I love you," Patrick told her, as he turned to her, and he slid his hand against her cheek, stroking her cheek with his knuckles. "All I am asking is for a chance to prove to you that I can definitely… do this."

"I just can't go through my heart breaking again. I lost Stone to AIDS, then the whole ordeal with Jason, and I can't go through it again with you," Robin explained, as she ran her hands through her hair. "Why do you keep on persisting when I keep saying to move on?"

"Because," Patrick started, as he grabbed both of her hands in his own hands, and he looked into her eyes. "I cannot honestly live without you in my life, Robin. I'd love to be able to pick up the pieces when you fall. You pick up Ryland's, Robin. Now allow me to be able to do the same for you."

"You just cannot take no for an answer, can you?" Robin asked, as she turned her head to look at him, looking at her hands that were in his own hands. "Don't you get it, Patrick? I have a son in my life and my life depends on him! I can't be with you because from what I remember, someone did NOT want to become a father to my child."

"People change their minds all the time," Patrick stated, as he gave both of her hands a gentle, yet light squeeze. "I am just saying that giving us another chance at love just might be worth it. Before you, I never knew what being in a relationship consisted of, and honestly, I don't want to experience that with anyone but you. Is that so wrong to you?"

"Are you saying you want to be a father to a child that isn't even yours?" Robin asked, as she stood up, and she placed her hands on her hips when she stared at him.

"I want to be in both of your lives. When I found out you were pregnant Robin, I was so angry at myself, and it was myself really. I was so used to my freedom. I didn't even get the chance to even think of what it would be like to even see you carrying our child," Patrick admitted, as he ran a hand through his hair when he stood up, and he moved to stand in front of her. "I am not saying I will be the perfect father because let's face it – no man is a perfect father. That's just my opinion in my book."

"You're right," Robin mumbled under her breath, as she lifted her head, and she looked up into his brown eyes. "I am just scared that you will walk out, Patrick. I need to tell you that Ryland isn't used to people leaving him."

"Robin, I wouldn't do that to a kid," Patrick explained, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and then pulled her close. "Honestly, I wish I had flown to Paris when Elizabeth told me you were pregnant, but I was scared that I'd make you lose the baby if I would have made you stress out."

Robin stared at him in shock, as she felt the tears filling up in her eyes. "Are you serious?"

Patrick simply nodded his head. "That was the reason I didn't go and I honestly didn't think you would allow me near your son. From what Liz told me, Ryland sounds like a remarkable boy, and if you let me, I'd really like to get to know Ryland Scorpio."

Yes, she was terrified of letting a man in her son's life, especially an ex-boyfriend, but Patrick was a really good. It would definitely take time to get back what they once had but she knew that Ryland would immediately love Patrick.

"I can try. After all, maybe you can teach him a thing or two about his new racecar track," Robin suggested, as she took a step back.

"Racecar track?" Patrick asked with a grin, as he looked down at her.

"I let him pick any gift from Toy Palace but it was what he wanted – a NASCAR racecar track."

"WHOA! Where is it?" Patrick asked, as he looked at her with a huge grin on his face.

Robin shook her head, as she pushed him to lead him away from the docks. "Come on, you can help me put it together if Mac hasn't already done so."

Patrick looked over at Robin and he couldn't help but to smile at the sight. Robin was a mother, and slowly, she was giving him another chance. All he wanted was to be with the one woman he loved again.


	2. And this is what really happened!

**Robin and Patrick broke up three years ago when Patrick just didn't want children in his life. Now that Robin is actually back for good, Patrick's determined to get the woman he loves back in his life even though she has a two-year old son named Ryland Lucas Scorpio. Can he really get the woman he loves back in his life?**

**So, I was listening to my cousin, Nicholas, who is four, and I just picked up some of his vocabulary. I hope you guys will understand the mistake errors in Ryland's sentences are meant to be there. Anyway, I am hoping everyone will like this last and final part of this epilogue.**

Ryland Lucas Scorpio!" Robin called out with a shake of her head, as she noticed the toys all over the living room, and she watched Mac leave the house with a chuckle. "Where are you?"

"Yes Mommy?" Ryland grinned, as he approached his mother in his racecar pajamas. "What did I do?"

Robin motioned to the living room where his toys were thrown around the messy room and then turned her attention back to her son.

"I know it's your birthday but what did you do?"

Ryland just flashed his mother a smile, occasionally staring at the man next to her. "Uncle Mac and I had fun, Mommy. He swet up my racecar track too. I'm sworry. I really didn't mean to leave a mess but then you came home."

Robin looked over at Patrick, who was smiling, and she shook her head when she looked back to Ryland.

"You're lucky I adore you so much," Robin smiled, as she stooped down to his level to kiss the top of his head. "Did Mac give you a piece of cake before I went for a walk?"

"No Mommy, I want a piece of my birthday cake," Ryland said, getting excited, as he looked over at his mother, then to the man that was standing next to her. "Do you want a piece?"

Patrick smiled, as he shrugged his shoulders, and he followed both Robin and her little boy into the kitchen. "Sure, why not? What kind of cake is it?"

"It's a chocolate cake but Mommy had my favorite movie, Cars, put on the cake," Ryland said excitedly, as he grabbed Patrick's hand, and then led him into the dining room where the cake was. "My Mommy is the best, you know?"

"I see that," Patrick said with a smile, as he looked through the kitchen over at Robin who was getting some plates and utensils out. "She really is the best."

"Who is the best?" Robin asked, as she walked into the dining room.

"You are, Mommy. Even your friend thinks you are and I think he's very cool, Mommy."

Robin smirked, as she walked over beside Patrick, mouthing a 'thank you' towards Patrick, and she began to cut the already sliced cake for the three of them. For some reason, she couldn't describe what she was feeling, but having Patrick this close to her or even the presence of her son, it was breathtaking to her. This was what she had wanted years ago, and the fact that Patrick wanted to be here brought a smile to her beautiful face.

"Mommy, thank you for a great birthway!" Ryland gushed, as he took a bite of his cake. "It was the bwest ever!"

Chuckling under his breath, Patrick watched the expression on Robin's face, and he had to admit what a fool he had been over the last, couple of years. He was going to be there for her the way he hadn't been when she left and got pregnant. In all honesty, if he had stuck around, he might have been the father of Ryland. He also had noticed what a smart little boy that Ryland Lucas really was and prayed that he would get a chance to be in Robin and Ryland's life.

"What's so funny?" Robin asked, as the three of them took a spot on the floor in the living room surrounding Ryland's the toys.

"Nothing Robin – nothing at all," Patrick chuckled, as he took a bite of the cake, and then picked up a black and white racecar.

"Hey, that's mine!" Ryland pouted, as he watched Patrick with his favorite car.

"Ry, what did I say about sharing?"

Ryland grinned, as he took a bite of his cake. "That I haft to share and not bwe selfwish?"

"That's right and it's not like Patrick's going to keep your car, right?" Robin asked, as she turned her head away from Ryland, and then looked over at Patrick.

"I promise I won't keep it. I just used to have one like this when I was your age," Patrick explained to the little boy who was sitting right next to his mother.

"Really?" Ryland asked with a smile, as he took a sip of his milk. "That's SO cool!"

Robin smiled, as she looked in between them. It really made her sad to think of the possibilities that Ryland could have been their little boy but she couldn't – no, wouldn't dwell on the 'what ifs' about her son. Ryland was her pride and joy and Patrick was here to see what she was like as a mother to this little boy.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetheart?" Robin asked, as she turned her attention back to her little boy, and she smiled when she saw the yawn leave his lips. "You're tired, aren't you?"

"No… not tired!" Ryland said with a frown, as another yawn left his lips. "I'm wot sleepy, Mommy. I wanna stay up wif you, Mommy!"

"I know you do, baby, but it's already past your bed time," Robin smirked, as she stood up on her feet, and she watched Ryland crawl up on his feet tiredly.

"But… I not sweepy, Mommy," Ryland murmured against his mother's chest when Robin picked him up, and he looked into her eyes. "Do I haft to?"

"Yes baby, you have to," Robin said, as she turned to look at Patrick when Ryland rested his head more securely on his mother's shoulder. "I'll be right back."

"Can I come with?" Patrick asked, as he nervously shuffled his feet, and he placed his hands in his pockets. "I promise that I will be quiet as a button."

Robin simply nodded her head and she began to walk down the hall of her home towards Ryland's bedroom where she could feel Patrick walking behind her. Just being this close to Patrick only brought a smile to her face, as she remembered all the good times they had together. Then again, she had some memories that she would rather not think about.

As she tucked Ryland in his bed, she pulled the 'Car' sheets and blanket over his small body, and she smiled down at him.

"Mommy, where's Daddy?"

Hearing the soft snores from her son's nose, she sighed softly, and she only replied in a soft whisper.

"He's a lot closer than you imagine, sweetheart," Robin whispered, as she stood up to her feet, and she saw Patrick with a smile on his face at the doorway of Ryland's room.

"You're really wonderful with him, Robin. I don't know what it is, but he reminds me of someone familiar," Patrick admitted with a small smile, which cascaded across his face. He then led her to the couch by the window after they placed the empty paper plates and milk in the trashcan in the corner of the room.

Robin nervously bit down on her bottom lip, as she took off her sweater, and she placed it on the arm of the chair.

"Patrick, there's something you need to know. It's the reason why I came back to Port Charles but I just hope you'll understand."

Patrick raised an eyebrow, as he wasn't exactly sure what she was talking about.

"Do you remember when Noah was in Paris longer than he was supposed to be?"

"Yeah, he said that there was some sort of emergency," Patrick said, as he turned to look at Robin with a raised eyebrow. "Do you know anything about that?"

"Yes, I better tell you exactly what happened."

September 5, 2011

_Robin looked at the test in horror, as she motioned for Noah to come close to her. Taking a deep breath, she placed the piece of paper, which had the results of her son's blood type; she simply shook her head in disbelief._

_"Noah, I – I swear… I didn't know," Robin sobbed quiet, as she watched her son sleeping on the couch in the corner of her office. "How could this happen?"_

_"Well, when two people really love each other –"_

_"Noah!" Robin cried out, as she pointed to Ryland. "His father isn't the guy that was supposed to be the sperm donor. Hell, the procedure didn't even work that day."_

_"Robin, don't even blame yourself. You didn't know."_

_"Ryland's blood type isn't even AB like it was supposed to be. The donor's blood type was O, so there is definitely only one decision about whom his father is," Robin sighed, as she leaned back against the table. "Patrick's going to flip, Noah!"_

_"No, he isn't. He is going to want a role in his son's life."_

_"When did this happen, Robin? I thought you guys had broken up a year before you got pregnant," Noah said, as he looked at Robin._

_"We did but then things got so crazy. All it took was one look and – well, you get the pictures, Noah. You know how things are when Patrick and I get into the same room together," Robin frowned, as she looked down at her feet. "I have to come back to Port Charles now. There is no excuse for me to stay here in Paris now."_

"_Well, at least Ryland got something from his grandmother – Mattie's green eyes," Noah said with a small smile on his face when he looked at his sleeping grandson._

Back to Present

"I just don't want you to be mad at me, Patrick," Robin sighed, as she blinked the tears away.

"I'm not. There's only so much a man could take in that the love of his life is back and now I am his father," Patrick chuckled nervously, as he ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"I told you earlier I don't expect much from you, Patrick," Robin sighed, as she looked down at her feet towards the NASCAR racetrack. "You just found –"

"Robin, now that I know he IS mine, I am not leaving. I told you before that I wanted a role in his life and I meant it," Patrick said, as he pushed her chin up, and he gazed into her eyes. "I want to prove to you that this little boy is what I want, along with you. I want to be in both of your lives. I just want to prove to you that I can be the man that you thought I could always be for him."

"Are you sure you want this?" Robin asked, as a couple of tears spilled down her face, and she took a deep breath. "Because there is absolutely no turning back when things get too hard."

Patrick grinned, his dimples in full-bloom. "I want this more than ever. I just need to be with you again, Robin. I want to get to know… our son."

Robin threw her arms around his neck and she sighed happily. "Thank you."

"No… thank you. Now… how about I beat you on this racecar track?" Patrick asked, as he motioned to the toy racecar track by the table.

Robin laughed at his comment and she allowed him to lead her to the floor. She just knew that just like Patrick that she just needed to be with Patrick Drake again.


End file.
